Fading
by Picklesz
Summary: It wouldn't last forever. He had said so himself. He would disappear one day, whether they liked it or not. . Rin x Len
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Hey guys! So I made another Rin x Len story xD. I wanted a fic that was a little bit more sad. Don't think I managed that yet xD. Anyways, enjoy having two Rin x Len fics to read!**

* * *

Rin finished putting the last box in the new house. The house was small, only taking up a corner lot, but it would do for her, her sister, and her mom. They didn't have much stuff, anyways, and having moved to a rural area, they wouldn't need much anyways. She was lucky to have gotten into this high school, although she was upset she made them relocate again (the 3rd time in her life, to be specific).

"Rin," Her mom called. "Can you start unpacking your room?"

"Of course." Rin had been about to that, anyways. She only had two boxes for her room, and most of that was her books, and her clothes. She finished putting the clothes away and was about to throw the empty box away when she realized it wasn't so empty. She picked up a silver chain and untangled it. She hung it by her hand. It was a necklace: one with a treble clef hanging from the bottom of it. She didn't remember ever wearing this, but she took it anyways, putting it on the small desk in her room.

She crawled onto her futon and stared up at the ceiling once she was done. Her room was a white color. She didn't expect anything fancy, anyways.

A dull thud made her look over at her desk, across from her futon. One of her books had fallen to the ground. She wondered how as she put it back, because her books were in the middle of her desk.

The sheets on her futon had suddenly straightened out when she got back to it. And now she was wearing her new treble clef necklace when she hadn't even touched it.

A cold feeling passed through her. It made her want to run, but if she was going to live here, she had to know what was doing this.

"Hey, look behind you," An echoing voice whispered in her ear. Nervously, she turned her head to glance behind her, but all she say was air.

"Oh yeah," The voice reprimanded itself. "I forgot. There we go."

Rin turned around fully to see a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing what seemed like a yellow and white school uniform. On his head were headphones with a bass clef on the right side.

But, unlike a normal human being, he was transparent, and he only had an upper body: where his lower body should've been, there was just wisps of a smoke-like air.

"Hello," He greeted. "I'm Len, the ghost of this house. Nice to meet you."

Rin tried pinching herself, but she didn't wake up. This was real. But ghosts were fake. She thought someone was messing with her, but who would be?

"I see your doubt," The ghost interrupted her thoughts. "It's okay. Everyone is skeptical about me at first. But see-" He held his hand to her shoulder, and it went right through, giving her cold shivers. "I'm real."

"But... how?" She asked, still unsure about this. Maybe the previous house owners left a projector here and it projected this... Then what explained the cold feeling? The Placebo Effect?

"When a person dies and still has an unfulfilled wish, they stay on Earth as a ghost until that wish is fulfilled. That's what the legend here says."

"Then what's your wish?"

"I don't know. I don't think I have one."

"Um, how did you-"

"Die? Not important. Anyways, call me Len. Just Len, no honorific. If we both live here we're basically family now."

"Uh... I'm Rin Kagamine. I guess you can call me Rin... Do you have a surname?"

"I guess it's Kagamine now. I can't remember what it was before. Plus, we look similar."

"I guess..." Len faded from Rin's view. "W-Wait, where are you-" Another book fell from Rin's desk. "Can you stop doing that?"

"You can't make me," Len teased. "I'm a ghost." Rin growled. Len only laughed. "I hope you have fun living with me!"

"Rin, dinner is ready!" Her mom called from downstairs.

"Sorry, Len, I have to leave." She opened the door. "Bye."

She felt emptier inside as walked to the dining area. She had left her friends for this school, and it was already taking a bit of a toll on her. She had their numbers, sure, but she wasn't one for texting, and neither were they. She had basically left them.

At least she had a ghost to talk to.

 **0o0o0o0**

"Hey, Rin." Lily, Rin's older sister, faced her at dinner. "What was all that noise in your room? I was unpacking and all I could hear was thuds."

"Books," Rin answered vaguely. She had forgotten that their rooms were right across from each other's. Hopefully she hadn't heard the talking. Her heart thumped, hoping she hadn't heard it, and if she had, she would lie.

"Well, you're awfully clumsy if you knocked over your books THAT many times." Rin felt a wave of relief.

"Lily," Their mother warned. "We don't talk like that." Lily just rolled her eyes and went back to eating. Lily could be rude- Rin should know herself- but Rin knew she tried to be a good older sister. Sometimes that didn't work so well, but who was Rin to judge her?

"How do you two like the area?" Their mom asked, changing the subject.

"Crap!" Lily exclaimed. "I forgot to look around!"

"It's nice," Rin explained. "There's a forest, and a lake."

"I'll have to see for myself."

"You can look after dinner." Their mom, to Rin, had a way of answering a question in a soft voice but a demanding way. They were all silent until dinner was over. Rin watched Lily fly out the door before she went back in her room.

"Len," She called out warily, still thinking she was crazy.

"Hey," Len greeted. "I'm still real."

"So... I guess I'm not crazy," She whispered to herself, closing the door and sitting down on her futon.

"Since when were you crazy? Did you not believe me?"

"I've just... never seen a ghost before."

"I bet. I'm also the coolest one you've ever seen, then."

"I guess."

"You know, you could, like, try to talk more."

"Oh yeah, I have to ask you something... Can other people hear us talking?"

"They can hear your voice, not mine. Kinda sucks that ghost powers don't do anything. All I have going for me is I can make myself visible to anyone I want and I can do the same with my voice. I could be invisible to you and still be able talk to you. But there's really no use to that besides scaring you since no one else could see me anyways."

"But why did you choose me instead of Lily?"

"This was my room when I was alive."

"Did you die in here?"

"What's with all the questions? And I told you before, nothing about my death matters."

"Sorry."

"You don't have to say sorry either! Anyways, who's Lily?"

"My older sister. She's kind of rude but I know she probably wants to be a good older sister. I mean, she does ask me about stuff involving me."

"She's rude, that's for sure. I heard you guys talking at dinner."

"She's not that bad."

"I guess."

"...Anyways, you said you'd disappear eventually, if your wish is fulfilled?"

"Yeah. I don't believe the wish part. I won't last forever, that's for sure. I mean, I didn't die that long ago; and if you must know, I died earlier this year. I'm not telling you anything else."

"Well, I hope we have a good time together. Until you go away."

"Yeah, I'll try not to make your life too bothersome."

"I'm home!" A voice announced, echoing in the house. "The area wasn't that great. I guess that scenery was nice..."

"It's Lily," Rin whispered. "You have to go."

"Actually, you just have to not respond to me," Len remarked matter-of-factly.

"Well, if you don't talk to me, it would make that easier."

Before their 'argument' could go any further, Lily walked past the room. Both of them fell silent as she walked past, her footsteps just audible. They went away as they heard a door shut.

"Goodnight, Len." Rin shooed Len away as she noticed the time: 9:00.

"Okay, fine, if you want me out that much." The ghost disappeared. "Goodnight, Rin."

The feeling of emptiness opened up inside her again. Maybe it was loneliness, or despair... She didn't know what it was. She sighed as she changed into her pajamas and turned off the lights, lying down on her futon and drifting off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; **Sorry for such a short chapter guys! If you haven't seen I made updates different because of school starting: check my profile to see**

* * *

Rin's alarm clock went off. She felt like ignoring it but she knew she couldn't. It was the first day of school after all.

She sighed. Just days ago she was so excited to go. Now, she didn't feel like going at all. But she had to go: her whole family had moved for it. She couldn't back out now.

Why did she not want to go, anyways?

This was the school of her dreams. She couldn't be swayed that easily. Except she was, right now.

"Riiin," A voice teased. "Don't you have school?"

"Yes, Len, I do," Rin responded. "I don't feel like going anymore."

"School isn't that bad."

"No, I like it but... I guess I lost my motivation."

The ghost swirled around Rin. "Better get it back soon, because you have an hour before you need to get there."

"I know, I know..." Rin slid off her futon and stretched. "I'll probably get it back soon..."

"That's the spirit! Now hurry up!" Len exclaimed, faking a strict instructor. Rin rolled her eyes and went and made her breakfast, eating by herself. Lily wouldn't care if she was late. Rin knew.

Before she knew it, Rin was walking out the door. When she got ready for school she went on automatic.

"So, you're not going to say bye to me, the best ghost you've ever met?" Len interrupted her at the door.

"O-Oh, I'm not used to... Having someone else in my house, sorry," She stammered.

"It's okay, I'm just joking."

"Well, bye." Rin waved as the ghost disappear, still feeling awkward as she began her walk to school.

0o0o0o0

School was boring.

Of course, Rin had made no friends. She hadn't really made an effort to anyways: it was the first day of school. Nobody wanted you to get in their way.

That's what she told herself as she watched others walk home, laughing and talking amongst themselves.

She walked home by herself. Although Lily obviously went to the same school as her, Lily actually had a club to go to. Rin didn't, and unlike everybody else, she wanted it to stay that way. She mostly got in other's way.

She opened the door to an empty house. She had two hours to spend alone.

Oh wait. No she didn't.

"Halloo," Len greeted over-excitedly. "It gets really booooring without someone around."

"Well, good news: you're my only friend."

"Whaat? You didn't make any at school?"

"Len, it was the first day. What do you expect me to do?" Rin asked while entering her bedroom, the ghost following her.

"Um, maybe say, 'Hello, I don't have any friends, will you be my friend?' They for sure can't refuse." Len crossed his arms and grinned confidently.

"That's awkward," She rebuked.

"Okay, then what about 'I don't have any friends yet'? Does that work?" He corrected himself.

"Everyone else seems popular and like they won't listen to me." She disagreed once again.

"Maybe you'll boost their self esteem even higher if you be their friend?"

"That's unhealthy."

"Well then I DUNNO what to tell you to make you listen to me."

"I don't either." Rin picked up the treble clef necklace she found yesterday and started fiddling around with it, sighing. "I'm still confused where this came from." She changed the subject.

"Uh, would you believe me if I said that it was because of the super awesome powers I have that I moved it to your room?"

"Probably... But why?"

"Well, I don't know, I guess I couldn't just leave it sitting there. A-Anyways, do you play any instruments in treble clef or..."

"I used to sing a lot. I haven't in a while. I'm probably terrible now. But I also used to play flute but it was a school instrument... So as you can see, I don't have it anymore."

"Were you good at flute?"

"Nope, I was probably the worst of the flutes in our band."

"Yeah... I felt the same about singing before I died, to be honest. I wasn't the best at ALL. I think I didn't have many friends because of terrible voice and they tried to refrain from treating me badly because of it. But I get it. And it's over now, so what am I be moping about?"

"Good attitude to have, I bet."

"Yeah, and you need to get it if you want to have any friends."

"I will..."

The door to the house opened, interrupting their conversation.

"What's somebody doing home this early?" Rin whisper-shouted. She sighed. "Maybe Lily's choir club was cancelled. Bye Len."

"Goodbye." Len disappeared into thin air, leaving Rin feeling like a friend had just left her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **I decided to make this the last chapter of this story.**

 **I realized this would come kind of repetitive so I tried to finish it up as best as I could.**

 **I hope you enjoyed Fading, and without further ado, here's the final chapter.**

* * *

As the months passed, the more the meeting of Rin and Len felt like a regimen.

Even more, Rin felt like they were drifting apart. The more time they spent, the less she felt was meaningful. Len was becoming more and more quiet. Uncharacteristically quiet.

"Hey Len," Rin greeted plainly. "I'm back."

The ghost didn't even show up. Rin sighed and sat down on the floor in her room, looking out the small window. Did he hate her now? She couldn't bear the thought of that. Although their relationship seemed like nothing at this point, Rin wanted it to be more. To be like it was when they first met and everything about each other was new.

Then maybe he would like her again.

Her simple thoughts formed into daydreams about them talking and hanging out like they used to. She wished she could feel him like a human being, not just a ghost.

How did he become one, anyways?

She has been so wrapped up in their almost nonexistent relationship that she forgot he wasn't human. She thought that it was normal now. Maybe that was for the better...

"Len?" She called our nervously, the word hanging out in the air. She felt for a moment like he would ignore her, but eventually he showed up, an almost bored expression on his face. Did he hate her? Did he think she was a nuisance?

"What is it?" He muttered, making Rin feel even more belittled.

"I-I... I'm sorry, I was wondering... H-How you became a ghost." She somehow forced the words to come out and regretted them as a silence ensued after, giving her the feeling that Len just disliked her more for asking that.

The blond ghost sighed. "It's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?" His tone sounded like he thought Rin was crazy for wanting to know that, but she tried to comfort herself his the fact that he at least responded.

"I-I'm sure."

"Well, don't think bad of me about it, but... HIV killed me."

"W-What?! But-"

"My mom had it and gave it to me. Luckily, I was the only child they ever had. Apparently, I'm a medical miracle because when a child is born with HIV their life expectancy is eight at most."

Rin stared at him, trying to process this new information. His mom had HIV and still had him? Did she not know?

"Well, she's still alive and on medication," Len finished with a hint of malice. "She didn't realize until I started to die."

Oh. That made more since. "That's..." Rin started. "I really don't want to sound stereotypical, but... That's... Horrible."

"Well, you're the first one I've told, so I have nothing to compare it to."

Silence hung in the air. Rin wanted to ask him, but... No, she couldn't, he would definitely hate her. She was torn: how could she just nonchalantly ask him about this? She wanted to know, but at the same time she didn't want to risk their remaining strings of friendship to be cut.

But if he was a real friend... he wouldn't get mad at her, would he?

"U-Uh..." Rin took a shaky breath. "I d-don't want to seem rude b-but... Why don't you talk to me as much anymore?"

Len looked surprised, fading slightly so he was more transparent than before. "W-What are you talking about?"

"We used to talk so much and now... we don't."

A heartbeat of emptiness passed between them, where neither of them said anything. Rin was about to apologize when Len finally responded.

"I-It's because... It hurts."

Rin stared once again at the blond ghost. The cheery and talkative Len was gone, replaced with a dark and pessimistic one. It hurt Rin to see him like this. What hurt? Why? She wanted to find out exactly why but she knew the questions wouldn't be appreciated.

"I mean... just... We can never be regular friends. I-I just..."

She reached her hand out tentatively to the uncharacteristic, stuttering Len and to her surprise, she felt a cold feeling pass through her hand, the same one that she shuddered at when she first met him.

"It's okay," She shushed in a gently voice, not knowing what came over her. "I'm upset we can't be like that too, but at least we have each other."

"But... That's not all...

"I-I... I like you Rin. That's why I was avoiding you."

Rin's heart started to beat faster, like a lion trying to break free from a cage. "I... I like you too, Len."

The feeling of pure bliss enveloped her, leaving her staring into his eyes, admiring them. She couldn't have been happier: they were friends again, even more.

Then the feeling was crushed when Len started to fade away.

"L-Len?" She stammered nervously. "W-What are you...?"

His face turned to a sad smile. "I'm sorry... Remember how I told you that a ghost needed their wish to be fulfilled to move on?

"Well, that was my wish. To fall in love."

Rin's heartbeat accelerated once more, but it was one of anxiety. "Len? Len!"

His continuing fading body moved closer to her. "I'm sorry it was like this Rin... But remember, I will never forget you, no matter how long my afterlife is."

In a swift movement, his face pressed up against her's, as if giving her a kiss. His cold presence danced on Rin's lips until he disappeared into nothing.

Something clinked on the ground. She slowly looked down to see a bass chef necklace, one matching to her's.

She let out a soft wail, saying his name one more time, wishing he was still there.

He was gone.


End file.
